


Beneath The Sunlight

by FunkyRacoon



Series: Of Flowers & Death Ficlets [1]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Death God! Hannibal, Fluff, Greek AU, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hannitowers, Hannitowers au, M/M, Modern Era, Nymph!Adam, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, flower boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: A collection of ficlets written by LeWendigogo and me, for our Greek Mythology au over on tumblr





	Beneath The Sunlight

lying in a bed of flowers, sunlight beaming down beautifully over his nude body as he sighs peacefully at rest. The air around him just seems so calming and peaceful, like when you walk in on a family of deer, there is something elegant about the way it looks. 

Such beauty

Such divine nature

Something so surreal it seems like it should be in a fairy tale, a myth, and yet there he is. There he is. Nude, and unashamed by anything, his posture is one of calm, quietly whispering to the world "Look at me, and let me tell you that I have no shame for anything." A divine rose, but not without it's thorns.

For close by, lurking in the shadows is a monster, one that all things fear and know. A monster too horrible to be described in humane words, a monster that the tongue whispers at its last breath.

Death

Death, this inevitable, this crucial beast. That wicked thing which brings balance and mourning to life, which gives us pause, and thought, which makes us act and fear. He stands before this beautiful creature, watching over him with his crown of horned bones. With his malicious smile, and sharp claws.

And yet

He does not kill

He does not maim, or destroy such beauty. Does nothing but fixate on what a sight has presented itself before him. A feast left unnoticed, something to devour than to admire. And with the lightest of footsteps, he walks through the underbrush to stand over this delicate beau. Bending down on his knees, to pluck a flower from the ground, placing it lightly into those cascading chocolate curls

A smile forms on the nymph's face, blue eyes opening to the world as they dance with joyous life, to stare right up into the eyes of death.

"Salve, Hannibal." The nymph sighs, reaching up to stroke delicate touches over the God's cheeks.

Hannibal nuzzles against the beau's hand, placing a smooth kiss over it, before leaning down further to place another upon his forehead.

 

Adam’s eyes widen just the slightest fraction, “Yes.” he gasps, leaning up to breath in the warming scent of Hannibal, the scent of death smelled more of home than it did of a bitter end.

When Adam lays back down on the grass, he sighs through his partly opened mouth, eyes fluttering closed as he relaxes under Hannibal's gaze. Smooth summer wind caressing through his curls, blowing them into his soft pale face, curling around his lovingly redden cheeks. A low melodic hum escapes his throat as he hears the soft awakening sounds of the forest, surrounding them, singing to him.

“Is the forest speaking to you again?”

He already knows the answer, but he just wants to hear it from Adam’s lips. Listen to that lovely voice, of milk and honey, silver and gold, something that settles the beast inside.

A slow nod, lips parting as he talks slow and lazily, “Always. Always with the trees contemplating about the day, how will it go, what secrets to hear, who will get lost again in their woods. The bushes bumbling of trouble and mischief, they like to play with people's heads, and steal from their pouches. And the flowers…”

Adam rolls over onto his side, fingers reaching up to gently take hold of a poppies stem, sliding upwards before caressing petals of the red flower. Hannibal leans forward, hand snaking up Adam's arm so his thumb could run circles over his shoulder, smiling as he watched his beau stare deeply at the flower. Almost in a state of high from just looking at it, concentration and laze clouding his face.

“And the flowers?” he continues

A whispering sigh, “Can't you hear them singing?”

Hannibal tilts his head to the side, listening hard and long for any singing, or tunes played softly in the air. He hears nothing but the silence of the woods, the soft whispers of animals moving to and fro, the happy chirping of birds as they fly off to a new day. But he hears no songs, he hear no sweet tunes, or flavorful rhymes played.  
He shakes his head

“I am afraid not, my flower.”

Adam sighs, sweet and softly, turning back over to face Hannibal, reaching up to cup his cheeks in hand. Pulling him close to face, breathes mixing together, eyes locking on together. Red and blue, opposites alike. He pulls death down, close to his red lips, breath ghosting over the lips of death, before bringing him closer so they can kiss. Soft, single, and yet beautiful.

“It's like a symphony of wonders, and everything is just...just…” he kisses Hannibal once more, pulling the God close so he can lay down beside him. Turning on his side to nuzzle against Hannibal’s face, sighing as Hannibal wraps his arms around him. “ It's beautiful.”


End file.
